Pour toi
by DrWeaver
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde. Etant une petite nouvelle, je viens poster mon premier OS sur la série. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Cela me permettra d'avancer pour mes prochains écrits


**Titre : Pour toi**

Toi. L'homme, écrivain à succès pour certains, homme à femmes pour d'autres, papa poule pour sa fille, papa de « papa et maman se disputent » pour nos « enfants », enfant de 5 ans du début de notre collaboration, homme par la suite. Tu es passé par tellement de personnalités. Tu as su égayer nos journées. Tantôt enfant ébahi devant un marchand de glace, tantôt homme sérieux. Tant d'histoires rocambolesques, tant d'histoires issues de ton imagination. Elles ont su nous guider quand nous étions perdus. Quand nous n'avions plus de porte de secours. Elles apportaient la lumière au bon moment. Nous étions les Starky et Hutch, Turner et Hooch de la brigade. Nous sommes devenus plus que des partenaires. Nous sommes partenaires. Tu as su déjoué tous les pièges que j'avais construits, détruit tous les murs, enjambé les fils barbelés au risque de ta vie. Tel un guerrier sans peur, tu as patienté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je t'ai arrêté, menotté, suspecté d'avoir commis un meurtre. Tel était le début de notre collaboration. Tu n'as cessé d'être dans mes jambes, de m'agacer, de titiller ma patience. Tu l'as poussé à bout. Tu m'as pousser à bout. Et puis l'enquête s'est finie, contente de ne plus te voir. Et d'un simple coup de fil, tu es resté à ta demande, prétextant faire des recherches pour ton nouveau livre. J'ai cru mourir sur place ce jour-là et puis, je me suis accrochée car tu as su me redonner le sourire, par tes pitreries, tes histoires, sorties de nul part. Tu étais ce gamin, émerveillé devant un magasin de jouet. A chaque enquête, tu étais tout sourire, heureux d'être là et de participer à résoudre les investigations, les unes après les autres.

Et puis, ce jour est arrivé. Tu as enquêté sur la mort de ma mère. Chose dont je n'étais pas prête à revivre. Je m'étais formellement interdite de relancer les recherches. J'avais perdu trois ans de ma vie, je ne voulais pas en reperdre d'autres. Mais tu as fouillé. Tu as trouvé des liens, des similitudes avec d'autres cas non résolus. Je t'en ai voulu mais plus le temps passait, plus les preuves s'accumulaient. Tu as été d'une grande aide. Tu as été là pour moi. A ce moment-là, je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, ou peut-être à demi-mots. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter la mort de notre capitaine. Tu m'as sauvé la vie quand on m'a tiré dessus. Et même si à ce moment-là, on n'était plus vraiment en communion. Si à ce moment-là, je t'ai menti. Tu n'as jamais perdu la foi qu'un jour, je serai à toi. Et même si j'ai eu des doutes, j'ai toujours su que tu serais mien.

Je te dédie ma vie.

Pour toi. Pour nous.

A jamais. Pour toujours.

Always.

K.B.

Une feuille tomba, comme une feuille morte pourrait tomber d'un arbre. Elle se déposa délicatement sur le parquet flottant de la pièce. Aucun bruit, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Silence radio. Seuls les bruits ahurissants de dehors se firent entendre au loin comme une musique de fond. Il laissa tomber son corps, devenu inerte, sur le canapé du salon. Ce qu'il venait de lire était d'une telle intensité qu'il en avait perdu tout sens commun. Il en avait perdu les mots. Et pour un écrivain, perdre les mots était ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible. Après cette lettre, il pouvait enfin mourir en paix. Il avait reçu la reconnaissance suprême de l'être aimé. SA reconnaissance.

La tête dans les étoiles à se remémorer les mots qu'ils venaient de lire, il n'entendit pas les coups sur la porte d'entrée. C'est le téléphone portable qui le tira de son rêve éveillé. Quand il vit le nom de l'appel entrant, il entendit enfin les coups. Il prit son téléphone et avança vers la porte.

- Castle.

- Ouvre s'il te plaît.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, châtains. Aux yeux aussi verts que de l'émeraude, sous la lumière. Un corps élancé, d'1m70 environ, monté sur des chaussures, de 10 cms de talon. Elle sourit face à cet homme qu'elle aimait.

- Alors, comme ça, tu acceptes ?

- J'accepte volontiers.

- Tu viens de rendre un homme heureux, dit-il en souriant.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent longuement, sur le pas de la porte. Où une nouvelle histoire venait de commencer.

Quelques mois après.

- Richard Alexander Rodgers, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Katherine Beckett, ici présente ?

- Oh que oui, je la veux.

Cela fit rire l'assemblée.

- Katherine Beckett, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Richard Alexander Rodgers, ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux. Ici, maintenant et pour toujours.

« Oui je le veux ». Cette phrase scella leur amour et leur vie à jamais.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le baiser soit immédiat, fougueux comme aux premiers jours. Tous les invités applaudissaient, les témoins en premier lieu. La scène fut immortalisée. Sur la photo, nous pouvions voir de gauche à droite : Alexis, Lanie, les tous jeunes mariés, Esposito et Ryan. L'instant fut magique, les deux tourtereaux rayonnant de bonheur.


End file.
